characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella Cooper
Isabella Jane "Bella" Durville (née Cooper) is a fictional character on the New Zealand soap opera''Shortland Street'' who has been portrayed by Amelia Reid-Merideth, since her arrival in September 2010 as the eldest sibling in the Cooper family unit. Storylines Bella arrived to the hospital when it was revealed she had been dropped from her prestigious beauty course for burning a man's face. She quickly gained the job of receptionist and developed an intense crush on Brodie Kemp (Ari Boyland). The two soon started to date and after initially clashing with co worker Yvonne Jeffries (Alison Quigan), she and Bella became good friends. Bella and Brodie broke up and she became briefly engaged to manipulative doctor Isaac Worthington (Matt Minto) before she and Brodie reunited. The couple planned to flee New Zealand to escape some criminals after Brodie but he left her behind and she turned her attentions to an unrequited crush on Daniel Potts (Ido Drent). However, as the year ended, Bella discovered she had fallen in love with Luke Durville (Gerald Urquhart) and narrowly survived a murder attempt by his ex-fiancėe's father, Costel (Phil Peloton). Bella and Luke got together and after she saved a young boys life, she briefly decided to become a doctor. The couple got engaged but Bella was devastated when Luke was diagnosed with a vicious brain tumour the night before the wedding. Nonetheless, the two got married. Following Luke's death, Bella inherited a small fortune but was shocked to discover Luke had accidentally fathered a child, Luca Dobra (Charlie Truman). She gave much of her money to Luca and began to date Josh Gallagher (Chris Tempest). It soon turned out Josh was seriously mentally ill and Bella broke up with him, only for Josh to die in an explosion he set off at the staff Christmas function. Bella moved in with Emma (Amy Usherwood) and Kylie (Kerry-Lee Dewing) and in February 2014, began to date Dallas Adams (Cameron Jones). The two got engaged but Bella decided she had not properly grieved for Luke enough to get married again and the two broke up. In 2015 Bella started to date her foster brother Kane's (KJ Apa) father Jimmy (Joel Tobeck) and shockingly fell pregnant. The couple got engaged but ultimately separated before Bella gave birth to a girl, Stevie. Stevie proved to have medical problems and was helped through it by surgeon Boyd Rolleston (Sam Bunkall), making Bella realise she had fallen in love with him. Following the devastating death of Bella's mother Wendy (Jacqueline Nairn), Bella and Boyd finally committed to a relationship. Following her mother and grandfather's death, she returned as a personal assistant after taking grievance leave, and had stuck by Boyd during his Fentich Polymer ordeal. She also inherited Dayna's role as manager and shareholder of The IV Cafe and IV Cafe. She dealt with a violent new chef and when he walked out, she snapped and succumbed to pressure, and wanting to sell the businesses, unbeknownst to her and Boyd, Cam Barrington, Drew's brother, is a well-qualified chef, and has saved the night. Category:Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines